Preparados para el adiós
by Giny Scully
Summary: Es un post Living Dolls, último capitulo de la septima, basado en la relación GrissomSara y en cómo comenzó. No lo resumo, porque tendría spoilers y no quiero fastidiar finales a nadie.
1. Chapter 1

**_"PREPARADOS PARA EL ADIÓS"_**

**Disclainer:** "Preparados para el adiós" es un fanfic basado en la serie CSI: Las Vegas. Grissom, Sara y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador Anthony E. Zuiker, su productor Jerry Bruckheimer y la cadena CBS. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Este fanfic tiene muchos, muchos, muchos spoilers ya que comienza donde lo dejo Living Doll, el último capitulo de la séptima temporada de CSI.

**Tipo:** No recomendado para menores de 13 años y GSR por todos sus lados.

**Escrito en mayo de 2007. **

* * *

**CAPITULO I.**

No podía respirar.

Su boca y su nariz estaban contra el barro y apenas si podía mover el cuello. Tenía casi todos los huesos de su cuerpo rotos y su piel estaba llena de cortes y contusiones. Sin embargo, no sentía dolor.

Sólo vacío.

Humedad.

Ni siquiera miedo.

En aquel momento sus pulmones no recibían el oxígeno necesario para vivir y lo único real era la lluvia cayendo sobre su brazo. Su mano intentando agarrarse a la tierra, su mano tirando de ella, su mano quería vivir al igual que ella.

Sara nunca fue de las que se rindió con facilidad.

No podía creer que aquello fuese el final, no podía creer que después de todo no hubiese nada más… Ella no creía en otras vidas, ni en la salvación, no creía en el cielo, tampoco en el infierno. Era la nada lo que la esperaba al final del camino. El dejar por fin de luchar.

Cerraba la boca para no morir asfixiada por el barro, levantaba la cabeza apenas unos milímetros para poder respirar.

¿Quería dejar de luchar?

Sara siempre pensó que dado el momento se arrepentiría de no creer en Dios y rezaría lo poco que aprendió en su niñez, como siempre hacía su madre, pero no, en aquel momento Dios no apareció en su cabeza. Tampoco su madre, ni su padre, ni su odio hacia ellos. Tampoco las casas de acogida o todas las lágrimas inútilmente derramadas.

Dado el momento estaban ella, el barro y el coche.

Ella.

Sara no quería morir. No estaba cansada de luchar. Aún tenía batallas que ganar.

Quería levantarse y descubrir porque había sido victima de esa desagradable broma del destino. Quería saber quién y por qué. Quería saber que estaban haciendo por encontrarla y si merecía la pena dejarse la vida en cada pequeña respiración.

Sara siempre quiso saber. Siempre quiso más. Más aún.

Su cerebro seguía dando a su mano la orden de moverse, pero hacia un rato que no sabía si su mano la obedecía. No sabía si sus ojos estaban abiertos o cerrados, porque sólo veía oscuridad, pero de repente… Luz.

Se acordó de él.

De su mano acariciando su rostro. De su sonrisa de complicidad. De aquello que nunca llego a comprender. De su mutua promesa...

La calma la invadió.

Respirar ya no parecía tan difícil.

Aquella batalla, la que mantuvo con él, la había ganado aún teniendo todos los pronósticos en contra.

"No estoy lista para despedirme"

Ella no quería decir adiós.

**Dos años antes.**

Apenas hacia media hora que habían dejado a Nick en el Hospital acompañado de sus padres y unas cuantas de sus hermanas. El amor se podía sentir en aquella habitación, así que los CSI poco a poco fueron abandonando el centro hospitalario sabiendo que Nick se encontraba bien.

Bueno... por lo menos estaba vivo y con los suyos. Y eso, dadas las circunstancias, era mucho.

Recuperarlo fue un sock, ya que nunca estuvieron preparados para perderlo.

Grissom y Sara fueron los últimos en irse. Tal vez porque su vida era esa y porque no había nada más al salir de aquella habitación, donde el cariño se notaba en cada esquina. Tal vez porque volver a la soledad de sus hogares era una opción que ya no les valía. Que ya no querían que les valiera.

Sara tiritaba como una hoja desde que salieran del Hospital, estaba blanca como la nieve, la tensión de las últimas horas le estaba empezando a pasar factura. Gil, sin embargo, estaba bien, perfecto, como si nada de lo que había pasado en las últimas horas le hubiera afectado lo más mínimo. Parecía el hombre de hierro.

Tras todo lo vivido, no había ganas de volver al Departamento de policía a por coches o ropa, así que Grissom se ofreció a llevar a Sara a su casa y a recogerla al día siguiente. No había doble intención en sus palabras. Gil Grissom no sabía que era tener doble intención. Tampoco había intención alguna, cuando aparcó el coche frente a la casa de la joven, obligándola prácticamente y sin querer a que le invitara a pasar.

Gil estaba perfectamente bien, pero en su subconsciente no quería quedarse sólo, no quería estar sólo, no quería tener que enfrentarse a sí mismo y plantearse todo lo que aquel día le había hecho sentir. No quería, no podía, no debía, daba igual, porque Sara se dejó caer llorando en mitad de la cocina mientras preparaba un café.

Sara quería llorar, necesitaba llorar, no le cabían más lágrimas en los ojos y pasaba de querer ocultarlas. Ya había sido fuerte para todo lo que quedaba de año, para todo lo que la quedaba de vida. Nick estaba bien y ella necesitaba llorar.

Grissom se levantó diligente del sofá y se acercó hacia ella. Se arrodilló frente a la chica y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Como si encontrarse mal no fuera una opción en ese momento. Sara le miró, como quien mira a un extraño, mientras prácticamente le gritaba.

- No Grissom. No estoy bien.

El hombre pareció entender de repente, como si todo lo que hubiera pasado en las últimas horas hubiera llegado de golpe a su cerebro.

- Le hemos encontrado – dijo con voz tranquilizadora-. Está bien.

Sara se le quedó mirando fijamente. No sabía que pensar, no sabía que hacer, no sabía…

- Despierta – dijo la joven con voz neutra y cierto deje triste.

- ¿Qué?

Las lágrimas habían dejado de salir de los ojos de la chica. Ahora miraba fijamente a los ojos de su jefe, como si aquella conversación no pudiera ser lo suficiente real como para estar siendo mantenida.

- Podría haber muerto. ¿No lo entiendes? Podría haber sido Greg, o Cath, o Warrick… Podías haber sido tú, o yo. Podía haber terminado en un cementerio. Deja de hacer que no te afecta – la joven volvió a levantar la voz – Dime que te afecta.

- Relájate – dijo Gil con voz irritantemente calmada mientras intentaba acariciar su rostro.

- No quiero – gritó la joven mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir con fuerza de sus ojos -¡¡¡Despierta!!! – dijo furiosa mientras apartaba la mano de su jefe y le empujaba con fiereza.

Grissom perdió el equilibrio. Acabó con el culo en el suelo y la cabeza contra el mueble de la cocina. El golpe se oyó hueco y Sara, que se estaba levantado con ira, se giró de nuevo hacia su jefe al notar el golpe. Afectada, viendo el gesto de dolor de Gil, se agachó enseguida para atenderle.

- Lo siento, lo siento – dijo la joven con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le inspeccionaba la cabeza – perdóname, no sé que me pasa... esto es...

- Me afecta – dijo Gil mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos- Las cosas me afectan más de lo que crees.

Y sin más, Grissom se puso de rodillas, a la altura de Sara. Recorrió el camino que quedaba hacia su boca y comenzó a besarla con desesperación. No fue un beso dulce, ni suave, no hubo caricias, ni preliminares. Sólo había deseo, pasión, furia y una inmensa necesidad de sentir por parte de los dos.

Sus lenguas se peleaban sin compasión. Aquello más se parecía al odio que al amor. Las manos de Gil luchaban por deshacerse de la camisa de Sara y no dudo en apretarla contra el suelo de la cocina incluso sin conseguirlo. Las labios de ambos estaban hinchados y sus respiraciones desacompasadas. Apenas en unos minutos Grissom había conseguido bajar los pantalones de la joven hasta los tobillos y desabrochar los suyos.

Sara hacia rato que había perdido la voluntad y sólo esperaba sentirse mejor al ser embestida por Gil una y otra vez. Aquello seguramente era un error, pero sentía un vació en su alma, quería sentirse viva, quería...

- Sara – escuchó gemir a Gil a apenas unos milímetros de su cara, mientras sus manos expertas parecían dispuestas bajar sus bragas – Sara...

**En la actualidad.**

**- **Sara – la voz de Gil de repente se había vuelto más real – Sara, mírame. Despierta – y hacía mucho más frío en su cocina-. Sara, por favor, escucha – la petición se convirtió en suplica-. Despierta. No me dejes – y los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos- ¡¡Sara!!.

Sintió sus manos de nuevo sobre su pecho, pero esta vez no intentaba quitarla el sujetador.

- Por lo que más quieras Sara, no te mueras.

Abrió los ojos apenas unos milímetros, vio a Gil desesperado reanimándola, cuyo rostro cambio al instante al verla respirar sola.

- Sara, no me dejes – dijo acariciándola el rostro-. No estoy preparado para decir adiós.

Sara sonrió levemente, para volver a cerrar los ojos al instante. Estaba muy cansada… pero la habían encontrado.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"PREPARADOS PARA EL ADIÓS"**_

**Disclainer:** "Preparados para el adiós" es un fanfic basado en la serie CSI: Las Vegas. Grissom, Sara y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador Anthony E. Zuiker, su productor Jerry Bruckheimer y la cadena CBS. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Este fanfic tiene muchos, muchos, muchos spoilers ya que comienza donde lo dejo Living Doll, el último capitulo de la séptima temporada de CSI.

**Tipo:** No recomendado para menores de 13 años y GSR por todos sus lados.

**Escrito en mayo de 2007. **

* * *

**CAPITULO II.**

Gil llevaba dos días sin moverse de aquella habitación. Cath le había llevado algo de comida y ropa limpia, pero él apenas si se levantó de la silla, a la vera de Sara, para ir al cuarto de baño.

El médico le había dicho que las próximas 72 horas eran decisivas y él no podía, ni quería, dejar de mirar el cuerpo inerte de Sara esperando cualquier leve indicio de mejoría.

Tenía las dos piernas rotas, escayoladas hasta la mitad del muslo. Tres costillas fracturas, una de las cuales casi la perforó un pulmón. El hombro izquierdo se la había salido, pero la fractura cráneo encefálica que al principio había asustado mucho, se había deslucido ante las tres operaciones de urgencia a las que fue sometida en las siguientes 12 horas a ser encontrada.

Encontrarla fue un milagro.

Eso afirmó la policía, cuando recibió el aviso de unos jóvenes aventureros, a los que la lluvia les pillo en mitad de su aventura a "lomos" de sus quads. Fueron ellos los que encontraron el coche, los que vieron la mano de Sara, los que dieron la voz de alarma.

Encontrarla viva fue... el comienzo de otro drama.

Tal vez despertara. Eso les había dicho el médico. ¿Por qué no? Pasó en otras ocasiones. Milagros. Sin embargo… estuvo casi un minuto en parada. El oxígeno no le llegó al cerebro durante demasiado tiempo.

Tal vez desertara.

Tal vez.

Aunque no era seguro. Los milagros sucedían. Ellos lo sabían… pero lo cierto es que el hecho de que seguramente no pudiera caminar, lo que aún no se sabía a ciencia cierta por lo inflamada que estaba su medula espinal, no era ni de lejos lo que más le preocupaba a Grissom.

Y todo. Todo era culpa suya.

Sentirse culpable nunca ayudó a nadie. Gil lo sabía, pero eso no le hacia sentirse mejor.

La culpa era suya, toda suya. Él sabía que amarla era un error, lo supo desde el principio, pero se dejó llevar por una pasión casi infantil que le transformó desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Ahora su amor estaba en una cama a punto de morir, y sólo era capaz de verse morir a si mismo a su lado. Ahí estaba, sin poder ni siquiera seguir la investigación de Natalie, sin poder moverse de esa silla. Simplemente viviendo estático y en silencio su propia pesadilla.

La vida de Sara se apagaba, sin que él, después de todo, pudiera hacer nada.

El agotamiento extremo le llegó a las 52 horas con 34 minutos de espera. Su vida se quiso ir con ella, pero su alma sólo quería descansar.

**Dos años antes. **

Sara abrió sus ojos con candencia al oír su nombre. No lo hubiera hecho, pero no entendía porque Grissom había parado el fulminante viaje hacia su interior. Quería que terminara. Quería que lo hiciera. Quería que aquello pasase y la inundará el cuerpo, llenando así su vacío.

- Hazlo – dijo la joven con exigencia cuando al abrir los ojos se encontró frente a ella la cara seria de Gil y su cuerpo estático.

- ¿Quieres que te lo haga – y el hombre remarcó efusivamente el te y el haga – en mitad de la cocina, con la camisa aún puesta y los pantalones en los tobillos?

- Quítamelos – dijo Sara sensual.

Gil sonrió condescendientemente y se levantó, dejando a Sara incrédula, aún tumbada en el suelo y a medio vestir. Grissom se colocó los pantalones, se los abrochó y se colocó el cinturón, para ofrecer su mano a Sara y ayudar a levantarla.

- ¡Vamos! – se quejó Sara frustrada y enfadada- Somos adultos. No es para tanto. Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo una cena – la joven se sentía confusa y defraudada- Un polvo no nos va a matar. Es...

- No quiero que la primera vez sea así – comentó Gil como si nada. El enfado de Sara se quedó en interrogante al escuchar esas palabras-. En la cocina. Simplemente un polvo porque nos sentimos solos, vacíos, inseguros y terriblemente asustados – aquella era una buena síntesis de la situación, aparte de una increíble confesión por su parte- Además, - y ahí era cuando increíblemente la cosa se ponía aún más interesante- llevamos muchas horas sin dormir, sin ducharnos, estamos cansados y…

Sara sonrió entre dientes y de repente lo vio todo claro, terriblemente claro. Y el enfado se transformo en expectación. Lo cierto es que no estaba excitada, Gil tampoco, sólo estaban buscando algo, pero lo que acababa de descubrir parecía mucho mejor.

- ¿Tienes miedo de no estar a la altura de las circunstancias?

- Pues – Gil bajo un poco la cabeza, dudó y se sonrojó levemente mientras afirmaba –sí, un poquito. Tú eres…

La joven no pudo por menos que volver a sonreír. Ni se podía llegar a imaginar todo lo que había pasado por la cabeza de Gil desde que se abalanzó sobre ella minutos antes, pero desde luego que no debía de tener desperdicio. Grissom se pensaba, incluso, lo de ser visceral.

- ¿Te has percatado de que hablar de una primera vez, supone al menos una segunda, tercera, cuarta… – dijo Sara aún en el suelo, subiéndose los pantalones.

- ¿Por quién me tomas? – dijo Gil queriendo parecer ofendido y terriblemente serio- Cuando bajo los pantalones hasta los tobillos a una señorita – dijo ofreciendo su mano de nuevo a Sara para ayudarla a levantar-, tengo intenciones de volverlo a hacer.

- ¿Y cuando te percataste de eso? – dijo Sara mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Gil y caía ligeramente en sus brazos.

- Creo que siempre lo he sabido – dijo susurrando a apenas unos centímetros de los labios de la joven-, pero nunca me había atrevido a averiguar lo estupendamente bien que sabes.

Sara sonrió feliz mientras veía como Gil se acercaba a ella y la besaba con suavidad, labio contra labio, en una pequeña caricia, nada que ver con su primer beso, lleno de desesperación. Ahora sólo había calma y buenas intenciones. Las sensaciones eran profundas, al igual que las caricias por todo su cuerpo. Se estremecían con cada leve contacto. Por primera vez en años se sintieron completos.

- Dúchate – dijo Sara sensual y con una leve sonrisa apenas separándose unos milímetros de Gil, cuando empezó a notar los imanes de su nevera clavándose en su espalda. Si él quería estar limpito, no quería desaprovechar la próxima oportunidad- Yo terminaré de hacer el café y algo para comer – Gil la miró sorprendido- ¿Por quién me tomas? – dijo Sara divertida- No pensarías que después de dejarme bajar los pantalones hasta los tobillos y de esta declaración, te iba a dejar ir a dormir a tu casa.

- Touched.

Gil se separó de la joven, dándola un leve beso en los labios y se alejo camino del baño.

**En la actualidad.**

La cabeza de Greg asomó con cuidado por la puerta de la habitación de Sara, al no recibir respuesta a su llamada. Vio a Grissom aún dormido en la silla y terminó de entrar en silencio, con un tiesto en la mano, que lucía una planta de hojas rosáceas.

Nada de flores muertas, había dicho alguien a lo largo de las últimas horas. Sólo querían cosas vivas en aquella habitación.

- Veo que has podido con él – dijo Greg con una pequeña sonrisa, en bajito, y dirigiéndose a Sara mientras ponía la planta en la ventana – El doctor chiflado no quería ni dormir, ni descansar, ni comer, ni… Esto le va a matar.

Greg no pudo mantener mucho la sonrisa. Se quedó en silencio mirando a su amiga. Era la primera vez que la veía desde la última operación. Cath no les permitía estar todo el día allí. Según ella, ya tenía bastante con Grissom.

El aspecto de Sara era lamentable, parecía muerta, inerte. La poca piel que se la veía estaba entre blanca y morada…El joven se agachó al lado de la cama y cogió la mano de Sara, mientras una lágrima recorría su cara.

- No te puedes morir Sara. No puedes. No podríamos con ello. Ninguno. Ahora no. Y menos él – dijo refiriéndose a su jefe, aún dormido – Le tienes sorbido el seso, lo conseguiste…Es como si el destino os odiara, nos odiara. Cómo si no pudiéramos ser felices – Greg abandonó su mano, para tocarle la mejilla con veneración, como ella hizo con él no hacía tanto-. Siempre pasa algo, siempre…Siempre en hospitales. Siempre hay algo mal – las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos- No te rindas Sara. No te rindas por todos nosotros.

Greg no pudo más y escondió su rostro entre las sábanas, como queriendo ocultar su pena. No quería llorar. Era ridículo, pero no quería llorar ante ella, porqué ella se cachondearía de él después.

Sara era fuerte y su familia, siempre le apoyó, incluso cuando parecía lo contrario. Había aprendido a amar a esa chica como a nadie, aunque sólo como a una hermana. Él sabía que el corazón de Sara pertenecía a otro, siempre lo supo, pero era por ella por quién aún tenía ganas de hacer reír, cuando su risa se fue congelando años antes, al convertirse en CSI.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"PREPARADOS PARA EL ADIÓS"**_

**Disclainer:** "Preparados para el adiós" es un fanfic basado en la serie CSI: Las Vegas. Grissom, Sara y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador Anthony E. Zuiker, su productor Jerry Bruckheimer y la cadena CBS. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Este fanfic tiene muchos, muchos, muchos spoilers ya que comienza donde lo dejo Living Doll, el último capitulo de la séptima temporada de CSI.

**Tipo:** NR-17 años y GSR por todos sus lados.

**Escrito en mayo de 2007. **

**

* * *

****CAPITULO III**

Grissom seguía dormido en su silla, Sara seguía inconsciente en su cama y Greg seguía en la habitación hablando bajito, esperando no despertar a Grissom y que Sara, en el fondo, le estuviera escuchando.

El joven había conseguido ganar a la debilidad y desde hacia unos minutos había recuperado la sonrisa. No quería que ella le percibiera triste. No quería que sintiera más dolor.

- … Lo tendrías que haber visto – prosiguió el joven con su historia -Te hubieras sentido súper orgullosa de mi. Soy un gran actor. Si a Grissom por un momento le hubiéramos importado un carajo, en ese instante, no hubiera sospechado para nada que sé lo vuestro desde casi cuando comenzó.

El chico guardó silencio unos minutos recordando la "confesión" de Grissom, la de Sara y todo lo que había pasado desde entonces.

- Sin embargo y sin lugar a dudas, la mejor fue la cara de Warrick. K.o. total. Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho. Para mí, que realmente, no sabía nada. Entre la boda, el divorcio e intentarse meter en las bragas de Cath, ni se ha pispao de las miraditas que os echáis cuando creéis que nadie mira – el joven no pudo por menos que sonreír con anhelo, recordando momentos perdidos y confesiones de su joven amiga -La cara de Cath también estuvo bien, pero sigo pensando que lo sabe, y más después de la que te montó con Heather. Quería una confirmación y como Grissom es… así...

Greg en aquel momento no pudo por menos que quedar en silencio y dirigir su mirada hacía su jefe, era horrible ver cómo se había desecho en tan poco tiempo. No era ni la sombra de su recuerdo. Sin embargo, poco podía hacer él por su superior mientras Sara siguiera en aquella cama. Respiró hondo y volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia la chica con una sonrisa.

- Nick se quedó como estaba, creo que desde que os pillo haciendo manitas en el caso del tiroteo… Aún no lo ha superado. Para una vez que os emocionáis en público…

Greg parecía dispuesto a proseguir su monólogo, lleno de novedades para Sara y de recuerdos divertidos, sin embargo su móvil comenzó a vibrar desesperado. Gracias a Dios pudo contestar antes de que empezara a sonar.

No quería despertar a Grissom. No sólo porque estaba más cómodo "hablando" sólo con Sara, y más desde que su jefe parecía haberse quedado mudo, si no porque Cath le llevaba implorando días a aquel hombre que durmiera un poco, y no quería ser el responsable de despertarle.

- Sanders – contestó al aparato –. Sigue igual – dijo momentos después-, pero el doctor se durmió – el joven sonrió ante el comentario recibido al otro lado del aparato -. Parece en calma – y Greg volvió a quedar en silenció, escuchando instrucciones –. Ahora mismo.

El chico colgó su teléfono y lo volvió a meter dentro de su bolsillo, miró con una sonrisa abierta a su amiga

– ¿Qué puedo decir? – comentó levantándose-. Soy imprescindible.

Greg se acercó a Sara y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla.

- De parte de todos. Ponte buena. Brass ha apostado ante todos que será el padrino de tu boda. No le puedes quitar el capricho. Ya está mayor.

El chico cogió su cazadora y salió con el máximo cuidado de la habitación, dejando de nuevo a Sara en su cama y a Grissom, dormido en su silla.

**Dos años antes.**

Grissom se despertó con un horrible dolor de cuello. Lo que era más que normal vista la situación en la que se encontraba. Sé había dormido sentado en el sofá de la casa de la chica, realmente estaba muy cansado y en cuanto comió algo se quedó frito esperando a que Sara saliera de la ducha. Cuando la joven salió y se lo encontró así, no quiso despertarle, fue una bella imagen para ella. Así que se acurrucó a su lado y los tapó con una manta.

Fue increíble despertarse con alguien a su lado. Con ella a su lado. Él se sintió tan bien, completo, perfecto, como si todo encajara. Sara se veía en paz, feliz, tranquila… Hubiera sido un buen momento para huir, pero lo cierto, es que no quiso huir.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Aún eran las cuatro de la mañana. Aquella noche no trabajaban, ni al día siguiente y aún era muy pronto para ir a ver a Nick al hospital. Grissom cogió a Sara en sus brazos, con toda la delicadeza que poseía, y se dispuso a llevarla a la cama.

Al dejar sus pies de tocar tierra firme, Sara se desperezo un poco en los brazos de su jefe y se le quedó mirando entre sueños, sin saber si aquello lo era.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo en un susurro más dormida que despierta.

- Te llevo a la cama.

Sara sonrió.

- Que romántico.

Y sin más se abrazó al cuello del hombre y se dejó llevar por sus sueños.

La siguiente vez que Grissom se despertó, lo hizo mientras soñaba ver gemir a Sara entre sus brazos. No era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño, pero si la primera vez que al despertar se encontraba la espalda de la chica pegada a su pecho y su erección mañanera protegida por el culo de la joven.

Sara hacía mucho que no se despertaba acompañada, pero hacía aún más tiempo que no se despertaba con una erección rozando su culo, unos labios besando su cuello y una mano reptando por dentro de su camiseta, camino de sus pechos.

Sonrió involuntariamente. Esa sí que era una buena forma de despertar.

- Veo que ya estas limpio, descansado y comido – dijo mientras aún se despertaba, percatándose de que aquello era real y de que aquel, era Grissom.

- La verdad es que tengo hambre – dijo él sensual, mordiendo ligeramente su cuello.

- Y si ahora ¿no me apetece a mí?– dijo la joven entre seria y medio dormida dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con él, cara a cara.

Gil paró todos sus movimientos al momento. Sacó su mano de la camiseta, lo que de todos modos tuvo que hacer para permitirle moverse con libertad y se la quedó mirando fijamente con mohín de pena.

- ¿No te apetece?

- Tú eres tonto – dijo Sara divertida mientras se ponía encima de él.

La chica observó con agrado a Grissom sólo con unos calzoncillos y se dedico a besarle con vehemencia, mientras las manos de él se volvían a meter por dentro de su camiseta. Esta vez con una clara intención de quitársela. Sara se dejo hacer y se quedó desnuda ante él, menos por sus bragas. Pecho sobre pecho, las manos sólo podían acariciar piel.

- Pero ahora – dijo la joven sensual mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja- ya no tienes excusa para no estar a la altura de las circunstancias, ni para echarte para atrás.

A Grissom se le erizó hasta la punta del pelo al oír esa declaración y quiso recuperar un poco el control, así que giro y se posicionó sin problema sobre Sara, que no hizo nada para evitarlo.

- ¿Quieres presionarme?

- Claro – dijo ella mientras metía sus manos por dentro de los calzoncillos de Griss, para apretar con fuerza su culo y así poder sentir más cerca su erección. Provocando un suspiro en ambos.

- Hace mucho… - intentó decir Gil.

Viéndose gloriosamente acorralado, el hombre tuvo la necesidad de confesarse o de excusarse, por si algo no salía todo lo bien como le gustaría.

- Yo también- dijo la chica mirándole fijamente – pero seguro que recordamos sobre la marcha – Grissom se sintió confiado ante la confesión de su joven amante y comenzó a besar sus pechos, haciendo con el primer contacto, que un gemido saliera por la boca de la chica – Por ahora vas muy bien. Me gustan los besos – y creyó no poder decir más cuando las manos de Gil comenzaron a pasear con cadencia por sus caderas-, las caricias, en sitios muy diversos… y hacerlo muy, muy, muy lento.

- Y gustándote así – dijo Gil levantando suavemente los labios de su ombligo-¿me ibas a consentir lo de ayer?

- No sabía que íbamos a tener tiempo – dijo la joven sonriendo viendo como Gil reptaba de nuevo en dirección a su boca y empezaba a besarla con desesperación mientras ella se agarraba con fuerza a él con sus piernas y le mesaba el pelo con dulzura.

- ¿Algo más que deba saber?

- No he tenido un orgasmo por penetración desde que me acosté con Warrick en el 2002.

Gil se quedó momentáneamente agarrotado y dejó su trabajo en la oreja de la chica, para mirarla fijamente. Sara tenía un semblante burlón entremezclado con puro placer.

– Es broma – dijo divertida-. Lo de Warrick. Es cierto que me gustan los trabajos manuales – y aprovechando el desconcierto de Gil se giró, posicionándose de nuevo encima, besándole el vientre y arrastrando sus calzoncillos hasta que acabaron en el suelo-. Y a ti¿qué te gusta? Sabes que soy una alumna aventajada.

- Me gustas tú – dijo sentándose en la cama con una sonrisa, quedando su cara a la altura de la joven y comenzando a besarla de nuevo con dulzura. Al final perdieron el equilibrio y volvieron a caer sobre la cama, Grissom consiguió quedar por encima y empezó a acariciar suavemente con sus labios la parte interna de los muslos de Sara…

- Gil… uuhhh… Gil, Gil…

**En la actualidad.**

- Gil – la voz cada vez le parecía más real-. Gil – pero más lastimera, menos excitada-. Gil despierta - ¿Cuándo se había dormido? -. Gil.

Al final acabo abriendo los ojos y agradeció la posición de Sara, que le impedía ver sus pantalones, porque si no tendría que haber explicado muchas cosas.

Espera.

Sara.

- Sara – Gil gritó mientras se levantaba, de repente, completamente despierto. Dio con rapidez al botón que alertaría a las enfermeras y se dirigió a la joven que apenas si se podía mover y que decía su nombre con dificultad.

- Gil¿qué ha pasado?

Gil besó la frente de Sara con veneración y una lágrima sinvergüenza se escurrió por su rostro.

- Despertaste – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Creo que vamos a tener que pedir perdón a Dios, por ser tan incrédulos – y de repente se acordó - ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cuántos? – Gil parecía muy nervioso, tanto que no se dio cuenta que no había puesto su mano a la vista de la chica.

- No te veo la mano – dijo la joven con dificultad-. El collarín no me permite mover la cabeza. Me duele todo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Gil estaba tan nervioso, que no se percató de que esa frase tan elaborada por parte de su chica era mejor prueba de que Sara seguía teniendo la cabeza en su sitio, que lo de ver dedos en su mano. Así, que levantó la mano.

- Cuatro – dijo Sara tranquila.

- Bien – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo me llamo?.

- ¡Gil!

El interrogatorio absurdo a una Sara dolorida y descolocada hubiera seguido si no llega a ser por la aparición de la enfermera.

- Ha despertado – dijo Gil emocionado.

- Ya lo veo – dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa – voy a buscar al doctor. Enhorabuena.

– ¿Qué pasó, Gil? – la voz de Sara era suplicante.

Gil se arrodilló al lado de la cama de la joven y la cogió la mano.

- Una loca, un coche…

- Y barro – recordó Sara-. Eso lo recuerdo. No podía respirar.

- No te llegó oxigeno al cerebro durante demasiado tiempo. Estuviste mucho en parada. Los médicos no hacían más que repetir que si despertabas lo más probable es que tu cerebro…

Gil no pudo terminar la frase. Las lágrimas le corrían por la cara sin orden. De nuevo se atrevió a sentir.

- Tuve mucho miedo, Sara – fue su confesión desesperada-. Te quiero. Te quiero más que a nada – dijo mientras la besaba la mano-. Siento todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Eres mi vida. Eres todo… Lo siento.

Sara no podía hacer más que ver como el hombre que amaba se deshacía en lágrimas. No podía moverse, ni siquiera para acariciar su rostro lleno de lágrimas. De repente se vio. Se percató de su estado. De lo que debían de haber pasado. Sintió miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No sabía que la esperaba al final de ese camino y luego, volvió a mirar a Gil que lloraba entre sus manos y se acordó de una cosa.

– No te tenías que haber preocupado tanto – dijo Sara con un hilo de voz y una leve sonrisa, que apenas si lucia en su cara pálida y amoratonada-. Te lo dije Gil. Aún no estoy preparada para decir adiós.

**Fin**

**Por favor¿Decidme si os gusto?**


End file.
